


The Man with the Yellow Eyes

by aurons_fan



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Gen, Not Canon Compliant - Kingdom Hearts Birth By Sleep, Pre-Kingdom Hearts I
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-11
Updated: 2015-02-11
Packaged: 2018-03-10 05:04:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3277742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aurons_fan/pseuds/aurons_fan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Both Terra and Aqua visited Destiny Islands and met two potential keybladers. What would have happened if Vanitas traveled there as well?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Man with the Yellow Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> I had an idea. A brilliant idea. And then I realized that Vanitas would have literally no idea who Sora, and then thought about how Riku and Sora were really _way_ too comfortable talking to Terra and Aqua, who, to them, were two strangers.
> 
> So then I ran with that.

Riku’s mom told him not to talk to strangers.

It wasn't like he meant to. But when the lady with the blue hair had shown up and talked to him and Sora, he somehow knew she wasn’t scary. And the man with the strange pants was also super nice. He actually _listened_ to Riku when he talked about other worlds and exploring. He didn’t do that thing that all the other adults did where Riku knew they was listening but weren't actually paying _attention_.

But this man. 

He didn’t like this man at all.

Riku hid behind a tree when a flicker of darkness appeared and the man stepped out. He had a weird mask on that hid his face and an all black outfit that must have been super hot in the mid afternoon sun and shoes that just weren’t meant for walking on sand. The strange man kept sinking into the sand with every step.

Any other time, Riku would have laughed. But something about this man just kinda scared him. Riku shivered and retreated behind the palm tree. Just looking at him made Riku feel like he’d never be happy ever again.

Even if he was a little freaked out, he was really glad Sora wasn’t here right now, instead off buying drinks with his dad. There was something about the man that made him not want Sora to ever meet him. Besides, Riku could stand up to this stranger all by himself. Surely he'd practiced enough!

“What have we here?”

RIku yelped and turned to see the man with the mask standing above him. He tried to inch back against the tree but the man didn’t move. The man just tilted his head.

“Who are you, little boy?” The man asked.

When he’d met the blue haired lady or the man with the funny pants, there was something about them that made him trust them, even though Riku _knew_ his mom would freak out that he was talking to strangers. But Riku never wanted this man who know his name.

When Riku didn’t answer, the man sighed and tapped something by his ear. When the mask came off, Riku gasped and stepped away, his back hitting against the tree.

Riku didn’t know what was worse. That the man looked a kind of like Sora’s dad (and more terrifying, a little like _Sora_ ) or his eyes. His dark yellow eyes that were just so scary and not human and just  _awful_.

The man snorted and reached over to grab Riku and Riku shouted, stumbling backwards.

Rolling his eyes, the man crossed his arms. “It looks like one of those two _idiots_ gave you the ability to wield the keyblade," he said with a snort. "Was it Terra? I bet it was Terra. He's the only one _stupid_ enough to hand it off like it was nothing."

Riku’s heart started to race. The man with the funny pants (Terra?) had said that the magic power to protect his friends would only work if he didn’t tell anyone, but how did this guy know?

“But,” the man added, his yellow eyes flashing. He smiled and it was so cold that and so… _heartless_ that Riku had wished the mask had never come off. The man may have looked a little like Sora but Sora would _never_ be that ruthless. Sora didn't have a mean bone in his body. “They somehow missed the threads of darkness hidden within you.”

The man grinned and took a step forward. Riku tried to stop himself from shaking too badly.

“You’d do _anything_ to protect your friends right?” the man asked, his smile growing wide. “You don’t need strength and friendship will just weigh you down. What you need _power_.”

Riku shivered as the man reached out his hand and strange blue creatures started popping up on the ground. The man chuckled.

“Power gets you what you want. Power gets you _respect_. Remember that,” the man said.

“Riku!!!”

Both Riku and the man turned to see Sora running down the beach, drinks in his hands.

"Riku, huh?" the man said, his voice light. 

Riku gulped and turned to look at the man again, but both he and the strange creatures were gone.

Blinking, Riku sat up and looked around as Sora approached him.

“Getting the juice took for _ever_ and dad wouldn’t let me get-” Sora stopped when Riku gave him a wide eyed stare. “Is everything okay?”

After a moment, Riku gave a jerky nod. "Yeah," he said, hating how his voice shook a bit.

Sora tugged Riku out of the sand before handing him one of the drinks.

“Well then,” Sora said, yanking on RIku’s arm. “Come on! Dad says we have to head back!”

Sora grinned at Riku before turning and running down the beach again. Riku gripped the can of juice tightly and looked around.

Even if that man looked kinda like Sora, Riku hoped Sora would never look like that. He was so… cold. Evil.

But maybe... the man had a point. 

“Riku!”

Riku shook his head and followed Sora down the beach, trying to push the man out of his mind.

**Author's Note:**

> While working on this, I realized that while Riku and Sora told Aqua their names, neither Terra nor Aqua said who they were. omg guys, stranger danger!!!!
> 
> Also I totally know Terra gave Riku the idea of power, but like come on. Just imaging Vanitas saying it versus Terra. _totally_ not the same thing.


End file.
